


Kit's Family

by UpsideDownCats



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnny and Ty are only mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, bad parent Johnny Rook, kitty and herongraystairs are also only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownCats/pseuds/UpsideDownCats
Summary: Kit accidentally comes out to Tessa and Jem.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs & Mina Carstairs & Tessa Gray & Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Mina Carstairs & Kit Rook, Tessa Gray & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. Being Loved

As Kit picked up his sister, he immediately felt more calm, like some kind of tv show where you could see the tension ease off the character’s shoulders. For the past couple of weeks, holding Mina was one of the only times Kit actually felt relaxed. Especially when Tessa and Jem were gone, which they were now.

Kit felt bad just thinking that. He didn’t actually want Jem and Tessa to be gone- after all, he did love them. He hadn’t said that, of course- He could barely admit it to himself. In his whole life, he had only ever said _I love you_ to two people, and both rejected him. His father had snapped to _never say that again Kit, love is a weakness_ , and Ty… _Don’t think about Ty._

So no, he was not planning on telling either of them how he felt. What he did plan to tell them was the thing that was making it hard to relax. Logically, it would be easy. Just say the two words. _I’m pansexual_. Plus a whole lot of explaining after that. But still, not that hard.

But it wasn’t just saying the words. It was almost the same as saying _I love you_ , now that he thought about it. Being vulnerable, and waiting to see how they would react. Telling someone that he loved them was the closest Kit had ever gotten to coming out, and if they responded badly, he might lose a family for the third time.

Looking done at Mina, his little sister that he also loved, but who didn’t know what it meant to disapprove. She was just happy as long as she was safe. And he was safe with her. Which gave him an idea. Shifting her in his arms, he glanced at the clock. Tessa and Jem wouldn’t be home from shopping for another hour, so he decided to just go for it, no matter how stupid he would seem to anyone else. No one would be there.

“Min-Min, there’s something I need to tell you. Now, I’m not sure how you’ll react, but I promise- Oh, goodness, this is hard. Okay, trying again. It’s not a bad thing- well, you might think differently but I’m not- You see, the thing is- I-” Kit took a deep breath.

“Okay,” he tried to stop his hands from shaking. Only two words. “I’ve never said this to anyone before, but it’s important to me for you to know this, because I- I want to stay here. I want to be with you guys. So here it is.” Another deep breath.

“I’m pansexual.” There. He did it. Well, sort of, but that was the first time he had ever said those words out loud, and some of the weight came off his shoulders. _Now I just have to say it to them._

“Oh, Kit, is _that_ what’s been bothering you?”

Kit almost dropped Mina, but kept her in his arms as he spun around. Jem and Tessa were standing in the doorway, looking like they had just got home. Kit looked at the clock again. They weren’t supposed to be home so soon. _No, no, no, no, no, what am I going to do? What’s going to happen, how will they react, how-_ a million questions spun in his head.

Tessa interrupted his thoughts, her face relieved. “We knew something was wrong, but we didn’t know what, so I’m glad you’re okay.”

“ _Tessa_ ,” Jem admonished. “He’s terrified.” Turning back to Kit, he continued. "It's okay. We support you. And we're sorry we were early to come home, so you couldn't do it properly."

“Oh, right. I forgot- Everything’s okay, Kit. We love you, and that won’t change. Maybe if you murder someone, but-“

"Tessa, stop that,” Jem said to his wife, who just shrugged unapologetically

Kit was relieved that they supported him, of course, but he barely registered that fact before Tessa said it. Said what Kit had thought he would never hear. _We love you_.

"You-You do? You love me?"

Both Tessa's and Jem's heads snapped towards him, surprised.

"Yes, Kit. We do." And suddenly he wasn’t the unsure one, the one waiting for a response.

There was a half beat while Kit tried to process what she said. Then he burst into tears, prompting Tessa and Jem to wrap their arms around him, mindful of Mina.

Once Kit had stopped crying enough to talk, he managed to say, "I love you both too. Thank you- Thank you for giving me a family."

Tessa kissed the top of his head, smiling against his blonde locks, and Jem ruffled his hair, and Kit felt at peace. He had a family now, and they loved him. He was loved.


	2. Kit is confused

When Tessa and Jem sat him down in the living room, Kit was terrified. Two days ago when he came out to them, they said that they accepted him, but sometimes people had different definitions of _accept_ than he did. Maybe they would say that they weren't comfortable with him dating a boy, or that they wanted him to keep it a secret, or a million other things that Kit had feared in the first place.

Mina was on the floor, content to play with her toys. Kit was trying to focus on her, hoping that would help him calm down, but when Tessa cleared her throat, his heart rate spiked again.

He looked up at her, and she said, "Let's talk about Will."

"Um, okay?" They talked about Will all the time, but this was really weird. Was this discussion actually related to him coming out?

"Well," Jem began, "Obviously Will wasn't alive to know about everything that we know. And of course we aren't sure how he would identify- probably pan like you, based on what he told me- but he was queer."

Kit's brain short-circuited. Will was queer? William Herondale, the legend, the one everyone looked up to and hailed as a hero, was queer? And probably pan, like him? Will, the person that Jem and Tessa loved, was _queer_?

Tessa leaned over and put her hand on his leg. "We apologize for not telling you this earlier, but- well, we weren't sure. And then, when we found out, we figured that you deserved to know. And we thought it might comfort you."

He continued to gape at them, but they weren't finished.

Jem moved closer and said, "Also, he was in love with us."

"Both of us," Tessa clarified. "He only told Jem- well, it's complicated."

"But we were also in love with him."

"Right, yes. We were. But we could never be together. If he was still alive, maybe…" Tessa's voice trailed off as she smiled, just slightly, into the distance.

"Anyway, we are fortunate enough to know everything we do, so we can say for certain that we're both bi and polyamorous." Jem took Tessa's hand and she turned to him and whispered something in his ear.

Kit finally got a hold of himself enough to say, "You're both queer? Actually? This is real?"

They both laughed and Jem said, "Yes. It is."

" _Woah._ " He paused and then grinned. "Oh my goodness. You're both queer. This is amazing."

Tessa giggled again and stood up. "Let's go make dinner, and we can tell you some more while we work."

Jem got to his feet and crouched down to pick up Mina, smiling at Kit, who was still shocked. This was so much better than he could have imagined. After one last moment of processing, he hurried to the kitchen to hear more.


End file.
